1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a memory card connector, and more particularly, to a card connector with a separable card tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,565 disclosed a card connector having an ejector, which can eject a memory card, and a heart-shaped slot, which can allow a pin member to function therein as holding the memory card while the card is inserted or ejected in such a way that a user can push the card again to eject the card after the card is inserted for the purpose of convenient operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,229,300 and 7,393,221 each disclosed a drawer-type all-in-one card connector, of which a sliding box can carry a memory card and then be inserted into the car connector. The sliding box has a heart-shaped groove formed at one side thereof and working with a limiter for insertion and ejection of the card.
However, in the aforesaid drawer-type all-in-one card connectors, the sliding box can only be pulled outward to a predetermined position but fails to be separated from the card connector owing to the locating rod and the locating groove. When the user intends to insert a memory card into the card connector, it is necessary to pull the sliding box outward to an outmost position in such a way that the card can be put in the sliding box and then both can be pushed into the card connector. If the sliding box is not pulled outward to the outmost position, it will be difficult for the user to put the card into the sliding box. If the user carelessly pulls the sliding box outward with too much strength, the locating rod and groove may be damaged to disable the normal functions of insertion and ejection of the card.